


A measure of stamina

by ICanSeeClearlyNow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Background Phichometti, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, cockblocking Makkachin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow
Summary: Victor decides that everyone knowing that Yuuri has amazing stamina on the ice is not enough. After a serious amount of enabling from Phichit, he decides to prove that Yuuri has amazing stamina in the bedroom too. Of course, Chris can't just accept Victor's needling and the competition gets...intense.





	A measure of stamina

**Author's Note:**

> After some serious enabling from the people in the nsfw-crack channel on the LLYBB discord after a tumblr post (the link is in the notes at the end), this happened.
> 
> Thanks to [Saniika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika), [Suonjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar) and [Zupsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Fraulein_Zupan) for the encouragement and beta work, I couldn't have done it without you

“You can’t be serious!” Yuri stared at Victor with his fists clenched.

“My Yuuri’s stamina is amazing.  He can keep it up for hours.” Victor grinned lazily up from the bench where he was sitting, one arm resting over Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri jerked slightly at this statement and blushed deeply.

“Guys, please, can we not do this here.”

"Do what, my love? I’m only extolling your abilities, seeing as Yuri here was calling them into question.” Yuuri covered his face with his hands.

“Yeah, Victor, you’re embarrassing Katsudon.” Yuri had a shit-eating grin on his face at this point. “Not that that’s difficult.” Yuri teased.

“Why should you be embarrassed about having stamina, my Yuuri? It makes all sorts of things far easier.” Yuuri made a faint squeaking noise still covering his face with his hands, his shoulders were shaking. Yuri snorted in disgust and turned to go.

“And by the way, Beka has amazing stamina too!” He stated, jutting out his jaw in defence of his best friend.  He stalked out of the locker room, shouting for Yakov. It went quiet, and then the door banged open and Yuri stormed back in, “I meant on the ice - he has amazing stamina on the ice, Jesus Christ!” He swept out once more.

Victor chuckled and then became slightly concerned.  Yuuri still had not emerged from behind his hands and his shoulders were still quivering.

“Yuuri?” He turned and gently grasped Yuuri’s wrists. “Are you OK my love?” Yuuri lowered his hands and Victor could see that his face was streaked with tears. “Yuuri?” Victor’s voice rose slightly in concern.

Yuuri took in a long, deep, shuddering breath and then collapsed sideways on the bench, his breath heaving.  He slowly wiped his face and then looked at Victor. He took in Victor’s panicked look and his face crumpled.  He ugly snorted and started to laugh out loud.

“Your face! Yuri’s expression.” He dramatically put an arm over his face. “I’m never going to be able to speak to him again. I’m going to tell Phichit and Chris how evil you are.”

Victor’s expression cleared and he began to smile sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck and admitted “OK, I was probably going too far with winding up Yuri. But, my darling, you do have amazing stamina, even the press talk about it.”

“I have amazing stamina on the ICE Victor! Will you stop with the bedroom innuendos.” Yuuri wiped his face again, sat up and began to search for his phone. Mumbling to himself about bloody Russians and their european sense of humour, he opened up his phone and searched for Phichit in the contacts. 

**Me**  
Phichit help me

**Phichit**  
Sup Yuuri?

**Me**  
Victor keeps telling everyone I have amazing stamina

**Phichit**  
But you do?

**Me**  
Everyone thinks he’s talking about my...  
You know

**Phichit**  
Do tell…

**Me**  
Phichit!

**Phichit**  
What? Totally innocent!

Victor huffed on seeing this message from over Yuuri’s shoulder. “Phichit does a very good innocent act doesn’t he?”

“The best,” Yuuri grumbled. “Do you know he had everyone totally convinced at college that he was a virgin, despite bringing someone home after every single party.”  Yuuri had a far-away look on his face. “I still look back on those nights with memories of my tortured eardrums.”

Victor chuckled and reached for the phone. “Here, let me.” Yuuri shook his head, his eyes wide. “Never!”

Victor pouted. “Yuuriii, you can watch what I type.” Yuuri looked at Victor’s full bottom lip and his blood rushed straight to his groin. Shit! Victor knew exactly which strings to pull.

“OK.” Yuuri begrudgingly handed over his phone.

**Me**  
Hi Phichit! It’s Victor

**Phichit**  
Hi Victor!

**Me**  
I want to prove to Yuuri that his stamina is the best  
And not only on the ice ;)

**Phichit**  
Hah! I told him!  
You know you can prove this sort of thing  
There is...a device

**Me**  
Tell me more

Yuuri grabbed the phone from Victor’s hand and glared at him. “You promised!” He hissed and quickly typed:

**Me**  
It’s Yuuri - I don’t want to know

**Phichit**  
You do  
Secretly  
I know you Yuuri  
And your competitive ass  
Yuuri  
Answer me Yuuri

**Me**  
OK

**Phichit**  
What?

**Me**  
OK I do want to know  
What device are you talking about?

**Phichit**  
Only this  <link>

**Me**  
.  
.  
.  
Phichit this is not what I meant  
Phichit!

**Phichit**  
Yes Yuuri?

**Me**  
Where did you get this from?

**Phichit**  
Chris

**Me**  
Ah, I suppose that explains everything  
Not a word Phichit  
Goodbye, but I’m not thanking you, Victor has a look on his face

**Phichit**  
*runs away*

Yuuri looked at the smug grin on Victor’s face and swallowed. His hand dropped onto his leg holding the phone and he leaned back against the wall of the locker room, closing his eyes.

“I cannot believe what you just got me into Victor!” Yuuri tried to look angry, but just couldn’t summon it. He could feel his competitive side sitting up and paying attention, and that wasn’t the only thing begging for attention. He felt Victor’s hand on his knee.

“Yuuri, you look tired. Perhaps we should head back home for a rest.” Victor purred into Yuuri’s ear. His eyes flew open and he swallowed, Victor’s hand had been slowly making its way up Yuuri’s thigh and stopped just below his groin.

“I…” Yuuri coughed and tried to catch a coherent thought. “Yes, I’m feeling a bit tired Victor, that sounds like a good idea.” He had to force each word out and couldn’t get his voice under control. He daren’t look at Victor otherwise they wouldn’t make it out of the locker room.

“I’ll just go and tell Yakov we’re heading home then.” Victor’s voice was far too cheerful and normal in Yuuri’s opinion, as he left the room. Yuuri looked down at himself, he couldn’t even remember if he’d got changed or not. With some discomfort he quickly tied his laces on his trainers and gathered his things, before Victor swept back into the locker room and hustled Yuuri out.

They were both silent on their walk back to the apartment. Victor seemingly lost in excited anticipation, while Yuuri was dealing with his conflicting thoughts. One half egging him on to be the best at everything even if it was sex and the other dying from embarrassment.

Victor opened the door to the apartment and went to kiss Yuuri, but was immediately bowled over by an over-excited Makkachin. Yuuri was able to escape being flattened and licked to death for a few seconds until he had at least shut the door and put his bag down. Makkachin had other ideas, and having defeated Victor quickly moved onto Yuuri and forced him to the floor.

“Ugh, how does one dog manage to produce _that_ much slobber?” Yuuri wiped his slimy face and sat up. “I feel like I need another shower.” He looked over at Victor who had crouched down with Makkachin. They were both looking at him with matching loving expressions. Makkachin’s tail was wagging ferociously and Victor was grinning. Yuuri’s heart melted. How did he get so lucky? He crawled over to them both and put his arms around them. “I love you. So much!”

Victor turned his head and found Yuuri’s mouth. He kissed Yuuri slowly and with deliberation. “I love you too, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri hummed and leaned in for another kiss, but a long slimy tongue swiped between their faces. He gasped and lurched back. Makkachin’s unrepentant wagging tail and grinning doggy face inserted itself between them.

Victor laughed, then looked at Yuuri semi-seriously and slowly winked. “Perhaps you do need another shower Yuuri?” Victor purred, fixing him with a look. Yuuri slowly patted Makkachin and rose to his feet, holding out his hand for his lover and summoning all the Eros at his command.

“I...I think I do need another shower, Victor. And I have trouble reaching my back.” Yuuri slurred the syllables of Victor’s name because he knew the effect it would have and pulled Victor up, sliding next to him so their bodies were touching all the way down. “Do you think you could possibly help me?”

Victor choked slightly and his eyes blazed. He pushed Yuuri back gently until he hit the wall. Fire shot down his body as Victor placed his hand on Yuuri’s jaw running his thumb along his lower lip. Gazing into Yuuri’s eyes he leaned in for a kiss, but Yuuri put his finger on his lips. “Shower.” He shimmied out of Victor’s grasp and pulled him into the bathroom where they very firmly closed the door on Makkachin.

Yuuri stripped off Victor’s clothes and pushed him into the shower, searching for his mouth with his own. Victor fumbled behind himself reaching to turn the shower on with one hand, pulling Yuuri in after him as he ripped off the rest of his clothes. Finally naked, Yuuri stumbled into the shower and kissed Victor hard, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Yuuri’s breathing was getting faster and he gasped as Victor sank to his knees, taking Yuuri’s cock into his mouth in one smooth motion.

“Vitya!” Yuuri panted. He tangled his fingers in Victor’s hair and tried not to stagger as his knees went weak. Victor looked up at Yuuri’s wrecked appearance and raised one perfect eyebrow, still enveloping the tip of Yuuri’s cock in his mouth. Yuuri groaned again unable to make a coherent word. “I...I...” Victor’s hands slipped around to his entrance and stroked it. Yuuri jerked and came while Victor swallowed with a satisfied smile on his face. Yuuri leaned back on the wall and tried to catch his breath.

“So, my Yuuri? Would you like to prove your stamina to me this evening?” Victor kissed Yuuri’s softened cock and watched in satisfaction as it jumped and Yuuri groaned again.

“Shit V...Victor! Are you trying to kill me?”

Victor slowly stood up, running his hands up Yuuri’s body, tracing out the musculature like a sculptor molding a statue.

“Fuck.” Yuuri dropped his head onto Victor’s shoulder and took a ragged breath. “It’s you, Victor, only you manage to do this to me.” 

“I am very glad of that, my Yuuri. Now let us wash and then,” Victor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, “you can prove to me just how much stamina you have.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started with this tumblr post: [The i.Con](https://narcissuspseudonarcissus.tumblr.com/post/172282488622/yup-that-exists-more-things-that-exist-on-our)
> 
> The website link is the one Phichit shares with Yuuri.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this bit of silliness, it's my first attempt at smut. Please let me know by leaving a kudos or a comment on your way out. Thank you!
> 
> If anyone wants to write some more stories about this _device_ then we should start a collection - let me know via tumblr [@narcissuspseudonarcissus](https://narcissuspseudonarcissus.tumblr.com)


End file.
